thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Quentin Barnes
Quentin Barnes was a mechanic prior to the massive infection who worked in the town of Oakfield, Georgia, where he ran a small auto-mechanic shop. During the initial few weeks of the outbreak, he took shelter with a number of other in the Oakfield Sheriff Department's station before it was overrun. He then took shelter with a number of other survivors at Mcluskie's Farm. Character Quentin is around 5'2, with fading blue eyes and an unshaven face, even prior to the outbreak, with auburn hair. He is a calm individual, though often cold and uncaring at times, with a no-nonsense personality. During the outbreak, he prefers close quarters combat, attacking with anything that he can use to bludgeon an enemy into submission. He also has a very grim outlook towards the outbreak, referring to it as "The war that'll end us all." Pre-Outbreak Quentin was a hard-working mechanic who ran his own business following his graduation from the University of Georgia, with a degree in mechanics and agriculture. His father somewhat rejected him for this and the two lost contact with each other, though he made a habit of phoning his father occasionaly on special occasions. When the outbreak began, he remained inside of his auto-mechanic shop, though a number of other residents from the town gathered in the town's large police station, barricading themselves inside, though others remained in their homes. Post-Outbreak When the first Zombie attacks were reported, he took refuge in the now partly abandoned police station, following a number of refugees having left the town for the supposed safety of the city in the hopes of surviving the outbreak. Only two officers, Joseph Schneider and Martin O'Neill, remained inside the precinct, along with several survivors who were struggling to cope with the sudden loss of control. Following the first week of the outbreak, the survivors heard constant gunfire and explosions, either belonging to the U.S. Military or other survivors, throughout the nights and days. Quentin decided to loot a local gun shop for supplies, enlisting the help of Joey Fink, a tourist from New York, to help him break the locks of some of the gun cases. They manage to do this, and the two encounter their first walkers, two zombified locals, who attack and attempt to kill the two. Quentin beats one to death with a lead pipe, whilst Joey impales the other with a broken sign pole. Joey runs back to the precinct after helping Quentin break the locks, leaving Quentin alone in the gun shop. He is attacked by the reanimated corpse of a police officer. Quentin managed to kill the zombie by beating it's head in against the gun shop's counter, before filling a duffle bag with a large quantity of boxes of ammunition and a number of pistols and revolvers. When he returned to the precinct, he found that Joey had suffered an asthma attack on the way back, leading to him nearly blacking out. Quentin and Joseph are asked by Martin O'Neill and Louise Parker, a trained nurse, to look for medication for Joey. The two loot the local pharmacy succesfully, though not before encountering several National Guard soldiers performing a hit-and-run attack on a group of infected. That night a military attack is launched on Oakfield, leading to a number of military casualties and that of civilian vigilantes as well. With many of the town's buildings burnt out and a number of abandoned military vehicles littering the streets, the survivors prepared to leave. However, before they finished their preperations numerous walkers attack the precinct, killing Maria Curtis and biting Frank Curtis. The survivors manage to flee in one of the military's numerous abandoned trucks, though the now infected Frank suffers from hallucinations on the drive out of the town. The truck breaks down by early dawn, and the survivors take shelter in a gas station, though Frank dies and reanimates, before attempting to kill Quentin. Quentin is then forced to beat the infected man to death with his lead pipe in front of everyone else in the gas station, leading to Louise breaking down in tears. That afternoon, while Frank's corpse is buried and O'Neill recites scripture from a pocket bible, Quentin works on restoring an old van, though finds that the gas supply of the station has been almost completely drained by military forces. He is then confronted by Louise, who admits that prior she had an affair with Frank. Indifferent to the news, Quentin ignores her and she bursts into tears yet again. That night they leave the gas station, driving towards rural countryside outside of the town. They reach a farmhouse that's lights are on, thinking it is abandoned, only to find that a family, the Mcluskie's, are inside. The Mcluskie's, though at first mistrusting, let them into their house, and offers them rooms. Quentin helps Andrew Mcluskie, the grandfather of his son's children, repair some of the old equipment around the farm, including an old tractor, acting out of best interest for the group. He asks Mcluskie about his past experience, upon which Mcluskie comments that he was a former member of the MACVSOG covert operations unit whom retired following the withdrawal from Vietnam. Quentin welcomes the news and shows his optimism, only to quickly be dismissed by Andrew who seemed somewhat annoyed by this. Category:Survivors from Georgia Category:Survivors Category:Fanon Characters